Concurso Episódios 6ª Temporada/02
---- Concurso Episódios 6ª Temporada LOSTpédia C6x02 - Homem em uma Missão '''Escrito por: Rodrigo de Mello Ver em PDF ---- __TOC__ Anteriormente em Lost mulher do grupo dos outros aponta para o riacho e vê Jack desmaiado em meio às pedras chamando a atenção de Richard. visita o Charles Widmore para pedi-la em casamento e ouve que não é digno de casar com a filha do milionário. visita Desmond após ter falado com Eloise na sala de espera, eles se beijam e ela diz que pensou que o tinha perdido, ele diz que nunca mais irá abandoná-la. recebe o diário do Black Rock entregue por Charles Widmore, o rasga e faz cara de surpresa ao abri-lo. Introdução câmera foca o rosto de Desmond em seu leito. Seu olhar pensativo dura alguns segundos. Depois seus de ter “digerido” o que acabara de ler sua face muda para uma expressão de espanto. abre a porta do quarto e Desmond tenta esconder o objeto em suas mãos, mas seus movimentos são lentos e ela percebe o diário em suas mãos. PENNY apreensiva: O que foi Des? DESMOND saber se responde ou esconde o que acabara de ler: Se o que estiver escrito aqui for verdade... PENNY menção de quem quer pegar o diário para lê-lo: O que é isso? O que está escrito aí? DESMOND se movendo como se houvesse tomado um choque e protegendo o diário embaixo do braço: Não Penny. É melhor você não ler o que está escrito aqui. PENNY de que seu marido a escondia algo: Eu não acredito que você vai me esconder algo. Desmond... Eu não te reconheço... Deixe-me ver o que é isso! DESMOND mostra que o que está em suas mãos é um diário. Com olhos arregalados e suando ele pede: Prometa que você não irá lê-lo... câmera foca os olhos relutantes de Penny. DESMOND: Prometa... Prometa pelo nosso amor que você não vai abrir esse diário. PENNY: Desmond! Isso é loucura... faz uma cara de dar pena como se a quisesse proteger e ela entende o recado. PENNY porém sem escolha: Eu prometo. Alguns dias depois no tempo presente da ilha câmera foca olhos claros, em seguida vai subindo e a face do homem que acabou de acordar pode ser vista: É Hurley que desperta assustado próximo ao riacho em que ficam as cavernas. HURLEY: Cara! de que está de volta a ilha, o gorducho se levanta e se limpa. Muito suado vai correndo desengonçado em direção ao rio para saciar sua sede e lavar o rosto. Se abaixa e ouve um barulho entre as árvores, a câmera toma a visão de Hugo rondando com os olhos sem encontrar nada de estranho ao seu redor. HURLEY os braços: Se tiver alguém aí pode aparecer. Meu nome é Hugo e eu só estou bebendo água. Não sou uma ameaça. ou nada responde e ele continua a beber água com as mãos. Quando se distrai um novo barulho na mata é ouvido. Uma música de tensão toma a cena. HURLEY: Quem está aí? Algum morto?... Algum pássaro gigante? com o pássaro gigante que supostamente chamou por seu nome no final das duas primeiras temporadas se levanta e vira de costas tentando focar em algo suspeito sem nada encontrar. Quando se volta novamente para o lago Jacob o está encarando do na outra costa do lago. se assusta, cai de cócoras no chão e começa a se arrastar para trás tentando se levantar para correr. JACOB: Calma, Hugo. Eu não quero te fazer mal. HURLEY e se recompondo: Eu já te vi, não vi? Você não é o cara do táxi? Aquele que me disse que não estava morto? JACOB: Sou eu mesmo. Só que desta vez eu estou morto... Pelo menos por enquanto. HURLEY: E como você veio parar aqui? JACOB a pergunta de Hugo: Sabe aquela guitarra que você trouxe com você? afirma que sim com a cabeça e boca aberta. JACOB: Você já deve saber quem é o dono dela, não é mesmo? Hurley continua a responder afirmativamente apenas com a cabeça. JACOB: Ela foi transportada com vocês após o incidente eletromagnético. Ache-a. Quando você encontrá-la seu dono virá atrás dela e você vai entregar isso para ele. atravessa o rio passando sobre as águas e entrega um pedaço de papiro com algo escrito para Hurley que se surpreende mais ainda. JACOB: Aí tem uma missão que eu quero que ele faça para mim. HURLEY: Cara! E por que eu tenho que entregar essa missão a ele? JACOB: Por que só você pode conversar conosco. Só você pode-nos “invocar”. Você é especial de verdade Hugo. 'LOST' Tempo Real tela negra com letras brancas explica que estamos num período posterior à entrega do diário à Desmond por Charles e anterior ao período presente da ilha de forma simples ao espectador. rosto de Desmond dormindo é focado. Ele se contorce suado. De tão nervoso começa a ter um tipo de convulsão enquanto dorme. DESMOND: Não. Eu prometi a ela. Eu não posso voltar... Não! hora Penny acorda ao lado do marido e rapidamente foca os olhos nele apreensiva. PENNY Nervosa: O que aconteceu? Mais um daqueles pesadelos? É a terceira vez que isso acontece hoje... Eu vou chamar a enfermeira. DESMOND a mesma cara que fez quando disse que Charlie ia morrer: Não Penny... Não a chame, por favor... O que eu estou tendo não são pesadelos... São visões. PENNY ser carinhosa e acolhedora: Pare com isso. Você já não tem esses “flashes” há muito tempo. Além disso, são apenas sonhos ruins. Desde que meu pai trouxe esse diário para você há alguns dias parece que nossa vida mudou... Eu respeitei sua privacidade até agora. Mas se você continuar assim eu vou ter que lê-lo. DESMOND: Não Penny. Você prometeu levantando abruptamente e tirando alguns dos fios que o ligavam ao soro e aos aparelhos. PENNY impedir seu marido de se levantar: O que você está fazendo? Não pode se levantar assim. DESMOND: Não dá mais para esperar Penny, nós temos que sair daqui. PENNY cara de choro: Você está muito estranho esses dias Desmond. Eu não sei mais como agir. Não sei o que pensar... DESMOND: Se você me ama de verdade pegue o Charlie e vamos dar um jeito de sair daqui... PENNY dúvida em seus olhos: Mas por que tudo isso agora? DESMOND: Um homem apareceu em meus sonhos. Ele disse que eu tenho que voltar para a ilha. Que sou eu quem tem a chave para mudar o destino... PENNY encarando com olhos arregalados por alguns segundos, surpresa e caindo no choro em seguida colocando a mão no rosto de seu marido: Você prometeu que nunca me deixaria. Que nunca voltaria para lá. Agora você recebe um diário misterioso e muda seu modo de agir... Um estranho aparece num sonho e você acha que tem que voltar para a ilha... DESMOND com olhos de quem vai dar uma má notícia: O problema é que o homem no meu sonho não era um estranho... Esse homem era o Charlie. câmera foca no rosto de Desmond que lembra do primeiro de seus três sonhos/visões daquela noite. Visão de Desmond acorda na ilha atordoado sem entender o que está acontecendo. Ele vê Charlie o encarando por entre as árvores. Quando se levanta para ir em direção ao roqueiro este adentra a mata. DESMOND: Espere Charlie! Como eu vim para aqui? O que está acontecendo. momento ele o perde de vista e para esperando algum som na mata. Quando ouve um rasgar de folhas secas abre um clarão entre as árvores e encontra Sawyer vindo em sua direção. O loiro parece não vê-lo. DESMOND um sorriso surpreso por Sawyer não tê-lo reconhecido: Sawyer. Sou eu. Desmond. loiro continua sem responder e Desmond percebe que não pode ser visto. Meche os braços na frente de James e nada muda. Tenta tocá-lo e o transpassa. Desiste e, então, o segue pela mata até que a câmera ignora a presença de Desmond como se ele fosse apenas um observador e a cena sua visão. ouve um barulho de galhos quebrando e se prepara para atirar com a arma, transportada no tempo, em suas mãos. Quando abre uma clareira na mata percebe que é Miles defecando. MILES de surpresa: Ops! SAWYER rapidamente os olhos: Desculpe Jet Li, eu achei que fosse... sai da clareira e espera Miles terminar suas necessidades. MILES seu jeito característico de perguntar as coisas: Pronto... Mas e aí James? O que aconteceu por aqui? Sabe por que eu não estou na minha casa comendo um yakissoba enquanto vocês viajam tranquilamente até Los Angeles? SAWYER com rispidez: E eu tenho cara de quem sabe o que está acontecendo? Pelo jeito algo deu errado. Mas o que eu quero agora é achar a Juliet. MILES: Será que... Ela não deveria estar morta? SAWYER o tom de voz para um mais brando: Mesmo assim. O corpo dela deve ter sido transportado para cá conosco. Eu quero dar a ela um enterro decente... E um último adeus. MILES: Então vamos. Quem sabe nós não achamos o doutor ou os outros por aí? Tempo Real grande mansão com muitas câmeras e portões é mostrada. Um homem num carro branco e fora de linha estaciona em frente à guarita. Quando o vidro abaixa é possível ver Desmond dirigindo. DESMOND e apertando com a mão o local em que recebeu o tiro: Eu preciso falar com o senhor Widmore. GUARDA: O senhor Widmore está dormindo e não deixou nenhuma autorização de visita. DESMOND: Acorde-o, por favor! Eu sou o marido de sua filha! Muita coisa está em jogo. GUARDA: Eu já disse que não há como, senhor. então começa a buzinar freneticamente na frente da casa. Nessa hora uma luz se acende. É possível ver uma sombra ao longe. Essa sombra encara o portão e some de vista. CHARLES interfone: O que está acontecendo David? GUARDA: Tem um homem aqui dizendo que é marido de sua esposa e que precisa falar com você. Desculpe senhor eu o tirarei daqui! Não quis importuná-lo... CHARLES: Pergunte como ele se chama... DESMOND para o interfone: Sou eu! Desmond! Deixe-me entrar. guarda ouve pelo fone algumas palavras inaudíveis de Charles Widmore e abre o portão automático. Desmond dirige até a grande entrada da casa onde Charles o espera de roupão de seda vinho com um copo de uísque na mão. CHARLES: Você vem de carro até minha casa no meio da noite? Você esquece quem sou eu? O que você quer aqui seu insolente? DESMOND palavras de forma agressiva: Eu aluguei esse carro e dirigi ferido até aqui para falar com você e agora você vai me escutar por que sabe que precisa de mim! CHARLES de tom: O que você quer? DESMOND: Eu preciso do endereço da senhora Hawking. CHARLES: Então você já sabe seu destino e como realizá-lo? DESMOND: Sim! CHARLES: Por isso minha filha me ligou ontem a noite desesperada dizendo que você havia desaparecido? Perguntando se eu estava envolvido com isso? DESMOND: Isso mesmo... E eu te peço... Por favor, cuide de Penny e do pequeno Charlie por mim. Deixe-os virem morar com o senhor. Você sabe que eu provavelmente não voltarei... CHARLES: A casa estará sempre aberta para minha filha... Agora você sabe por que eu sempre te odiei, sempre tentei impedir esse romance. Eu já sabia que você nunca poderia cumprir qualquer promessa que fizesse para minha filha. DESMOND: Você tem dinheiro. Publique nos jornais que meu corpo foi encontrado. Dê um jeito de forjar minha morte e ajude os dois a superarem a perda. CHARLES voz ríspida: Quando eu soube que Faraday e seus amigos iriam voltar para a ilha me enchi de esperanças. Achei que eles pudessem mudar os rumos das coisas. Fazer a história ser diferente. Mas eu estava enganado. O que está feito, está feito. O que está escrito naquele diário vai se realizar e eu espero que a partir dali você faça todo o possível para cumprir sua missão. DESMOND: Eu perdi tudo o que eu tinha para tentar mudar as coisas... Agora não tenho mais nada a perder. câmera foca em seus olhos vazios e corta para a segunda visão do futuro Visão de Desmond novamente é “transportado” até a ilha. Mas dessa vez já está de pé quando a cena começa. Ele anda tentando entender o que está acontecendo. Confuso. Uma música de fundo dá o clima à cena. De repente ele encontra Jack desmaiado entre pedras com muito sangue e ferimentos no corpo. Ele corre em direção ao médico e tenta em vão reanimá-lo. DESMOND mesmo que de forma inútil tocar em Jack ou lançar algo sobre ele para que este desperte: Vamos Jack! Você tem que acordar! ele olha para os lados tentando encontrar alguém ou algo que o ajude. Nessa hora, olhando para cima, vê um aglomerado de pessoas e uma mulher apontando para onde Jack jazia inconsciente. A visão do escocês torna-se novamente a visão de observador. outros descem o riacho em grupo e rodeiam Jack desacordado. BEN: Devemos acordá-lo? RICHARD: Sim. Vamos acordá-lo. toma a frente do grupo e cutuca o médico com a mão. Ao ver que este não acorda começa a chacoalhá-lo. Assustado, Jack acorda empurrando Ben e olhando assustado para todos ao seu redor como um animal acuado. RICHARD Tranquilamente: Calma. Somos nós. JACK todos com raiva e medo nos olhos. Dando volta em torno de si mesmo como se fosse ameaçado: Onde está o Locke? O que vocês fizeram com ele? RICHARD: Locke? Você viu o Locke? JACK Nervoso: Nós estávamos conversando quando algo me atingiu por trás. Ele disse que vocês queriam feri-lo. Que queriam ferir a todos nós. Onde ele está? RICHARD e Apaziguador: Acalme-se Jack. Locke não está conosco. Você não vê? JACK: Então para onde ele foi? BEN Richard por um minuto com cara de quem não sabe o que dizer e arregalando os olhos: É uma longa história. RICHARD: Venha conosco e nós te explicaremos tudo. JACK voz dura e duvidosa: E como eu posso confiar em vocês? RICHARD: E você tem alguma outra escolha nesse momento? olha ao redor, vê o número de outros que o cerca e segue-os sem escolha. Tempo Real estaciona o carro na frente do jardim da casa da senhora Hawking. Sai do carro e bate na porta. A idosa o atende com um sorriso amistoso. ELOISE: Nós estávamos esperando por você. Entre. DESMOND na casa de Eloise apreensivo: Nós? ELOISE: Eu e meu amigo George. Charles me ligou e avisou que você viria. homem velho de cabelos tingidos se levanta do sofá e vem na direção de Desmond com simpatia para cumprimentá-lo. GEORGE: Prazer! Eu sou o professor George Wells. ELOISE a mão no ombro de Desmond hospitaleira: Sente-se querido. se sentam e George sorri ansioso para Desmond. GEORGE: Eu estou tão ansioso. Então você é nossa jóia rara! olha para Eloise com cara de quem não entendeu nada. ELOISE: O que ele está querendo dizer é que você tem um dom especial. Seu corpo é mais suscetível a interferências do tempo e do espaço do que o da maioria dos homens. DESMOND evitar o assunto: Explique-me. O que é Jughead? ELOISE: Jughead é uma bomba de hidrogênio que meu filho e seus amigos tentaram explodir anos atrás quando voltaram para a ilha. Meu filho calculou que se a bomba explodisse durante o incidente eletromagnético que deu origem à estação cisne o destino de todos seria modificado e eles nunca teriam voltado à ilha após o dia em que você não apertou aquele botão. GEORGE indelicado sem querer: Em outras palavras ele tentou concertar a bagunça que você causou! ELOISE: George! Você precisa para com essa espontaneidade toda... DESMOND: Não... Ele tem razão. E agora eu estou aqui para consertar meu erro... Mas enfim... Eles não conseguiram detonar a bomba. ELOISE: Pelo jeito não. Eu e Richard ouvimos uma explosão há muitos anos atrás e achamos que tudo havia ocorrido como deveria. Que a bomba havia explodido. Porém, a esta altura a bomba já deveria ter sido detonada. Se nós ainda estamos conversando nessa sala, e nenhum de seus amigos deu sinal de vida significa que o que nos pensamos que fosse a explosão foi na verdade apenas o acidente eletromagnético acontecendo pela perfuração do solo. GEORGE: Pelo que eu estou sabendo você é o único que pode voltar lá novamente e consertar tudo isso. Você é o único que pode transpassar as barreiras de modo tão versátil. DESMOND: E eu vou morrer? ELOISE: Isso somente o destino dirá. som anuncia mais uma das visões de Desmond com o som característico de antes dos flashbacks e/ou flashforwards Visão de Desmond vez a cena já começa com Desmond como observador passivo. O foco é Sayid que se encontra definhando com o tiro sofrido antes do acidente escorado em uma árvore, sentado. Ele tenta em vão se levantar. Até que alguém vem se aproximando pela mata. olhos de Sayid avistam Locke dando passos em sua direção. O iraquiano fica de joelhos esperando o careca se aproximar. SAYID as mãos com a voz muito fraca: John... Que bom que você está aqui. Chame ajuda. Eu me feri. o encara sem se mover um centímetro. Olhos nos olhos. Sayid faz cara de quem não está entendendo o que está acontecendo. SAYID: Você... Não vai me ajudar? Escute. Nossas brigas do passado ficaram para trás. não fala nada. Vira as costas para o iraquiano e começa a voltar pelo caminho o qual veio. SAYID Gritando: Você não vai me ajudar Locke? Volte aqui seu desgraçado! LOCKE ainda de costas sem virar para encarar Sayid: Eu não vou te ajudar por que você não é mais útil para mim... SAYID: Locke! Locke! Locke some o monstro de fumaça começa a aparecer por entre as árvores vindo de diversas partes como se fosse uma densa neblina em segundos ele se aglomera e assume uma forma mais compacta. Sayid olha para a colossal figura com olhos arregalados de medo. Ele usa seus últimos esforços para tentar se levantar. Quando consegue ficar de pé o monstro o agarra pela perna e o faz bater com a cabeça na árvore em que estava escorado. Sentado o iraquiano não tem reação. A câmera foca os olhos de Sayid e o monstro vindo veloz em direção à sua caneca que é esmagada contra a árvore. monstro vai embora e Desmond deixa de ser passivo na cena aparecendo em terceira pessoa. Para não chocar os espectadores, o escocês corre em direção ao corpo do iraquiano tapando a cabeça esmagada dele. Nenhuma cena mais forte é vista na morte de Sayid, sua morte brutal é apenas subentendida. DESMOND na direção do morto. Sayid! olha com nojo e pena para o corpo de Sayid sem que a câmera mostre o corpo diretamente. Nessa hora uma voz é ouvida às costas do “brother”. VOZ: É isso o que vai acontecer se você não voltar, “brother”. vira e percebe que é Charlie quem o encara parado entre a mata, sério. DESMOND indo em direção ao amigo: Eu pensei que você estivesse morto... O que você está fazendo aqui? CHARLIE: Eu realmente estou morto. Eu só vim aqui por que o Hurley me mandou. DESMOND: O Hurley? Como assim? CHARLIE Desmond do mesmo modo como Jacob ignorou Hurley: Você tem uma missão para, cumprir meu amigo. Você tem que voltar para a ilha. DESMOND: Mas como? E por quê? CHARLIE: Pois é você que tem a chave para mudar o destino. Só você pode realmente detonar a Jughead. DESMOND entender nada: Jughead? O que é isso? CHARLIE: Eu não sei o que é. Eu só fiz o que fui instruído a fazer. Só sei que você deve procurar a senhora Hawking novamente. Ela e o professor Wells irão te ajudar. Boa sorte “brother”... ameaça ir embora, mas Desmond o breca. DESMOND: Espere Charlie... Posso fazer só mais uma pergunta? para e espera não respondendo que sim, nem que não. DESMOND: Como você veio parar aqui?... Como você veio ao passado me informar sobre o futuro? CHARLIE se tivesse achado a pergunta engraçada: Passado? Futuro? No mundo dos mortos as leis do tempo não existem. Somente os tolos são dominados pelo tempo... E você não é tolo Desmond, por isso é você quem deve cumprir essa missão. Agora vá. Acorde e comece sua missão. Kate está vagando sozinha pela selva, Sayid está morto, Jack, confuso. Você não pode evitar que essas coisas aconteçam, mas pode mudá-las. Enfim, todos precisam de você. Cumpra sua missão. Tempo Real não está mais na casa de Eloise. Uma placa na porta aberta indica que aquele é o laboratório do professor Wells. O velho cientista checa os últimos detalhes em uma máquina grande e moderna acomodada num canto de sua sala. WELLS como criança: Você está pronto? DESMOND: Acho que sim... respira fundo e vai em direção à máquina. ELOISE: Nós não precisamos fazer isso agora. Você não quer se despedir de sua mulher... De seus filhos? DESMOND: Eles pensam que eu morri. Eu não conseguiria olhar na cara de Penny após tantas promessas não cumpridas. Espero que tudo isso dê certo e nós possamos ficar juntos um dia. WELLS: Mas você não era o cara que apertava o botão na ilha? Se o avião não cair mais na ilha você provavelmente nunca será resgatado. olha condenando seu amigo professor, nada discreto. DESMOND: Agora é tarde demais. Eu comecei isso tudo. Eu tenho que terminar. ELOISE: É muito nobre abrir mão de seu destino em nome do de outros Desmond. Você terá minha eterna admiração quando isso tudo acabar. Tendo tudo dado certo ou não. entra na máquina eletromagnética do professor Wells, mas faz uma última pergunta antes da porta ser fechada: DESMOND: Como você vai regular essa máquina para ter certeza de que eu vou parar onde devo? WELLS: Eu não sei. Isso não é uma máquina do tempo. É um catalisador eletromagnético. E para falar verdade eu nunca a testei antes. arregala os olhos e pensa em declinar. ELOISE acreditar na falta de tato de George Wells e tentando acalmar o escocês, com o diário do Black Rock em suas mãos: Desmond, seu futuro está escrito aqui. Tem coisas que nem a ciência pode explicar. Somente o destino. Eu não sei como, mas você vai voltar para aquela ilha. Tenha certeza disso. entra na máquina e Wells fecha a porta. Em seguida se prepara para ligar o gerador magnético. WELLS: Que tudo dê certo! câmera foca em Desmond dentro da máquina. Nessa hora imagens dele com Penny vão passando em sua cabeça ao som da música “Life and Death” da trilha sonora de Lost. DESMOND: Adeus Penny. Espero te ver em outra vida. protege seus olhos com os braços. Seu rosto está cheio de tristeza, dúvida e remorso. A tela fica branca e ele desaparece de dentro da máquina. WELLS: Será que tudo deu certo? ELOISE: Segundo esse diário, sim. WELLS: Mas se ele foi parar num tempo tão distante como poderá detonar a bomba tantos anos depois? ELOISE: Isso eu já não sei... Ou ele encontrará um modo de viajar pelo tempo por si mesmo, ou... Não irá envelhecer. de Richard de forma não explícita. Tempo Desconhecido capitão Magnus Hanso, muito adoecido vem cambaleando pelo corredor em direção a sua cabine. Pigarros e uma forte tosse são ouvidos. Um barulho de algo caindo é ouvido por detrás da porta de sua cabine. Uma música de apreensão toma o ambiente. Sem saber se entra ou não o capitão decide ver o que acontece por lá. A câmera foca os olhos de Hanso que encontra Desmond caído no chão. MAGNUS olhos muito arregalados: Quem é você? DESMOND surpreso e assustado: Meu nome é Hume... Desmond Hume. L O S T